


Your Rank Six

by Hoonsicle (trash_writer), trash_writer



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, I-LAND, Implied Relationships, M/M, What-If, jayhoon, their relationship is upto the reader's perception, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_writer/pseuds/Hoonsicle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_writer/pseuds/trash_writer
Summary: What if Sunghoon didn't make it to the final lineup of ENHYPEN
Relationships: Park Jongseong | Jay/Park Sunghoon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	1. Your Rank Six

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to clarify that despite what is written in this book, I do not mean to replace any members with other contestants. This is a work of fiction and it in no way reflects my view of ENHYPEN. As an Engene and an Eggie, I love all our seven boys and the final lineup and do not wish to exchange any of them for a different contestant.

A stiffening silence enveloped the mnet auditorium. One question was left in the air, who were the seven people who would become ENHYPEN. 

So far, Heeseung had made it into the debut team as fifth place, and well there's no surprise there. Heeseung will obviously be part of the group. Next was Jake in third, a bit of a plottwist but a pleasant one. Jake definitely deserved that part, as the icon of growth and everything. Niki had placed fourth and honestly that kid deserved it for all the talent and charisma he had at his age. 

Jay stood among the other contestants, heart beating in anticipation of result. They were currently announcing second place which Jay bet would go to either Sunghoon or Sunoo seeing as the two were always in the top half of the audience vote. However he was shocked when the announcer said his name instead, for second place! 

Jay stood still for a second trying to process what had just happened and only snapped out of his trance when he was pulled into a hug by Sunghoon, the other contestants joining in with words of praise. 

When the hug finally broke, Jay subtly pulled Sunghoon's hand and gave it a firm squuze. 

"I'll go on first and I'll be waiting for you." He whispered for only Sunghoon to hear. The other nodded with a small chuckle. 

His dreams were becoming a reality, Jay was finally going to debut! He gave his thoughts and confidently strode over to his spot as rank 2 in I- Land. 

It was now time for rank 1 to be announced and Jay expected no plottwist there, it was definitely going to be Sunoo but then again Sunghoon wouldn't be placed at number six would he? 

The announcement of Jungwon's name was shocking to everyone. But it was deserved and even served as a confidence boost for the younger. Jay was happy because this meant he'd debut with his friends, now all they needed was Sunghoon! 

Jay got anxious as the announcer started talking about 6th place. Surely, Sunghoon would make it right? No there's no doubt about it, it would have to be Sunghoon otherwise it would make sense. 

"In sixth place..." the announcer dragged for the element of suspense and Jay's heart hammered in his chest as his eyes landed on Sunghoon who looked oddly calm for the situation that he was in. But Sunghoon had always been like that, unfazed on the outside but a bundle of anxiety on the inside 

"In sixth we have K! Congratulations!" The announcer said and Jay's heart dropped. He was obviously happy that his beloved K hyung had made it but his one and only unit hadn't earned a rank through audience vote. 

Something felt wrong and Jay gulped. The only way Sunghoon could make it now was through the producers' pick. So, surely he'd make it right? 

The producers looked to be in a dilemma but why would they be so confused when Park Sunghoon is obviously the best option for the team! Jay was sad and scared. He had to make it in, Sunghoon had to make it! The need to debut together! 

As if sensing Jay's thoughts, Sunghoon looked to his direction. The two held eye contact for a while until Sunghoon nodded at him, small smile on his face. 

"Calm down" Sunghoon mouthed 

"You'll make it" Jay mouthed back to which Sunghoon gave him a sad smile 

"Just accept whatever outcome" was Sunghoon's reply and before Jay could question it, the younger turned back to face the judges. 

"Have you decided on the final member of ENHYPEN?" The announcer asked 

"Yes we have." said Bang Shi Hyuk with a long sigh and started going off about whatever criteria the decided based. 

Jay drowned out all the noise and focused on Sunghoon. Now, at this crucial moment Jay was able to see Sunghoon's usual chill facade break and his nervousness slip through. 

"As the seventh member of ENHYPEN, we have chosen..." the producer paused for dramatic effect 

"Kim Sunoo" was what came next and Jay stood shocked. Just about everyone watching including Sunoo himself seemed shocked. Even J-Hope (an avid watcher of I-Land) and TXT who probably also have seen the show for Heeseung's sake were in shock. 

Sunghoon and Daniel both graciously accepted their loss and pulled a trembling Sunoo into their embrace. Jay however did not take it as graciously. Big globs of tears gathered and fell from his eyes and usually he'd try to control them to avoid anymore unnecessary ras but right now when the person he wanted to debut with the most isn't with him, he doesn't care for looking pretty in a broadcast. 

Sunghoon, his one and only unit, his other half was not going to debut with him. They came as a package deal, they were black and white, fire and ice. They were Jay and Sunghoon, they should not be separated but here Jay was, debuting without Sunghoon by his side. 

Sunghoon looked at Jay, his eyes teary as well and gave him a smile. It was weak and sad but that was Sunghoon telling him it was alright. However, this only made Jay cry harder. Everything v around him turned into a blur, the sounds around him all vanished and everything turned dark. 

Jay woke up with a jolt and hit his head on the top of his bunk. He let out a low groan and assessed his surroundings. Wait, this was their dorm, which meant... 

Jay quickly stumbled out of bed to check the bunk above him. His eyes landed on Sunghoon sleeping peacefully with his Chimmy plushy hugged close to his chest. 

Jay let out a sigh of relief and ran a hand through his hair. So it was just a dream, that was a relief Jay thought as he climbed the upper bunk and tried to intrude on Sunghoon's space. 

"Uumfh" Sunghoon groaned as Jay lay next to him. 

"Jay ah go sleep in your own bunk." He whined sleepily now that Jay had woken him up. 

"I had dream that we didn't debut together." Jay said taking hold of one of the younger hands 

"We're debuting together tomorrow..., or we'll today based on what time it probably is." Sunghoon mumbled cuddling closer to Jay 

"Yeah we're debuting together." Jay repeated as he held his other half close to him and closed his eyes, excited for what was to come.


	2. Taking requests?

So there's very little JayHoon fanfiction and I am in dire need of some so I'm taking things in my own hands. So I plan on maybe turning this into a One Shot book and I'll be taking your requests and prompts and expand on them. My writing isn't the best but I'll try and it'll also help me improve. I don't mind anything, angst, fluff, common troupes, uncommon troupes, aus, canon divergence, etc. I'll write anything but do not request smut cause first of all, they're kids and second, im a little iffy about writing smut about real people. But yeah, please do go ahead and request stuff in the comments and I'll do my best to write it.

TLDR

-Taking one shot requests and prompts  
-Any genre and tags  
\- No requests for smut or anything sexual will be accepted

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my drafts the other day and decided to publish it now because Enhypen will debut today. This pretty much just came out of me pondering what would have happened if the final lineup for Enhypen was different and um yeah I cried cause I can't imagine any of our boys not being in Enhypen :'(


End file.
